Bad day
by pesi
Summary: Sara’s ill, working with Ecklie, on a decomp and Ecklie was messing up…some unexpected people come to her rescue NS, CathSara friendship,
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: it's my birthday soon so fingers crossed I will get CSI, what no? oh well the DVD's are out soon.**

**Summery **

**Sara's ill, working with Ecklie, on a decomp and Ecklie was messing up…some unexpected people come to her rescue (NS, Cath-Sara friendship, )**

"Come on Grissom haven't you got any work for us" shouted Greg as Grissom slowly approached the break room.

"Yes I have plenty of work" he replied.

"Well I wouldn't get to exited Greg, Sara's not here so you'll have to pick up the slack" said Catherine.

"Why me"

"Because your new. Where is Sara?" asked Nick looking at Grissom.

"She already has her assignment"

"Oh favouritism" called Warrick

"She's working a decomp with Ecklie"

At this Nick began choking on his water while Warrick smirked.

"So were expecting another body by tomorrow" smirked Catherine

"Well if she kills Ecklie I'll give her a alibi," laughed Nick

"Yer she was in bed with me the whole time" added Greg receiving a look from Grissom.

"Ecklie needs to do some fieldwork and he wants to do Sara's appraisal apparently mine wasn't correct" said Grissom with a hint of anger in his voice.

"So what you got for us?" asked Warrick

"Greg and Nick a B and E. Warrick your prelims been moved forwards so the DA wants to see you and Catherine you have a possible missing person"

"Oh she gets a missing person," cried Greg

"Hey it could be worse. You could be on decomp with Ecklie," replied Catherine.

Sara was starring sternly at the police officer currently talking to Ecklie, so far she had only managed to get two words in and those were her name.

"Bodies in there" the officer said pointing as Sara heading inside the house.

"Must be bad," said Sara wrinkling he nose as the smell hit her. Today was not the best day for a decomp, Sara had felt ill since she'd got up.

"Oh" it was clear Ecklie hadn't been near a decomp in a while and part of Sara was hoping he run out and puke, it would certainly make her day better.

"Oh my…." Sara trailed off on reaching the body, if you could call it that. A cupboard door was open with what looked like a wax manikin and human soup flowing around the bottom.

"I'll…err take some shots" said Sara desperately trying to breath in through her mouth but enjoying the colour drain from Ecklie's face.

"Hi Sara" came Doc Robbins cheery voice. "Ecklie, your out the lab" he said with less enthusiasm.

"Who ever that is he's been dead months right" asked Ecklie as Sara finished taking pictures.

"Yer"

"So why does the bathroom look like it's just been cleaned?" he asked looking through a doorway.

Sara came to look and the bathroom looked like it had been newly fitted unlike the rest of the house that was covered in dust and dirt.

"Some one's been here recently" said Sara snapping photo's

"Ecklie what are you doing" she snapped as Ecklie began going though the bathroom cabinet "Gloves, how long was it since you was in the field"

Ecklie was so shocked he knocked over two jars and then shot Sara a look embarrassed he forgot such a routine thing.

"Ecklie" Sara shouted again as he began dusting.

"What?"

"Behind you" she said pointing to a small hole in the wall

"Needs filer" commented Ecklie as Sara pushed by him.

"Needs processing" she said pulling out a bullet "5mm" she smiled dropping it in a bag.

"Doc is there anyway of telling how he died?" shouted Sara

"Possibly you two might want to see this" came the Doc's voice. When they went back in the body was removed from the cupboard and laid face down on a gurney.

"What's that?" asked Ecklie looking at the jar Al was holding up.

"I believe its urine and faeces, the whole cupboards full of it"

Ecklie's face fell and for one second Sara thought he was going to pass out on the spot.

"I'll go check the other room, if someone was here recently there should be trace," said Ecklie bolting from the room.

"Feel sorry for you" smiled Al loading the body and getting up.

"Oh it's fun," mocked Sara "better go clean up Ecklie's mess" she sighed disappearing back into the room and cleaning the floor.

Sara was growing more and more tired of Ecklie's company as she sat dusting a door handle.

"Have you checked for prints?" asked Ecklie coming through logging some evidence

"Yes"-replied Sara annoyed he would ask her. The shrill sound of Ecklie's mobile broke the awkward silence that had fallen.

"Yes" Ecklie's face turned an interesting shade of white as he nodded along with the phone conversation.

"It seems our victim may have died from a infection due to the faeces and urine he kept in the house.

It was then Sara had the distinct displeasure of realising what the sounds outside were, HAZMAT. Then two men in blue suits burst into the room, Sara knowing what was coming abandoned her kit and didn't fight as she was lead outside. Ecklie on the other hand was putting up resistance asking questions, Sara found it funny to watch him been dragged by the arm outside the house. That was until he was dragged into the same blow up shower as her. Sara resented having to strip and then be showed by a complete stranger anyway but to have Ecklie stood behind glancing round was enough to drive her mad. She gratefully took the towel that was handed to her and covered herself up as best as possible. She was pleased unlike Ecklie she had spare clothes in the back of her car so could simply change unlike Ecklie who wore a blue jump suit.

Sara knew how much Nick and mostly everyone at the lab would make fun of her once they found out.

"Right I'll process the perimeter" announced Ecklie seeming to want to get away from Sara who couldn't help but give him glances suggesting what she saw.

"Can't let you back in yet" pointed out a member of HAZMAT.

"You know I've taken a HAZMAT shower with Greg before, it must have been colder this time" smiled Sara as Ecklie very nearly waked into the back door at her comment. One hour later Ecklie and Sara were allowed back in to process this time properly equipped with a mask as they processed the jars.

"Sara" after three hours of process jars of urine and faeces and some other questionable substances Ecklie shouted Sara outside where it was fast approaching dark.

"Great" Sara dropped her kit next to the door Ecklie was pointing at.

"Basement" she sighed as Ecklie swabbed the blood on the handle.

"Fibres" announced Sara bending down to pick the up before going dizzy as she stood up.

"Well don't just stand there," said Ecklie pushing by and opening the door as the smell hit them. It was similar to the one Sara had been trying to ignore all the day. Slowly she descended the stairs ahead of Ecklie as she reached the second door the smell got stronger. On opening the door she wished she hadn't. The smell was overwhelming. Sara stood on the spot retching; even smiling wasn't going to suppress the gag reflex now. Ecklie had coved his nose with his hand and sounded like he was having an asthma attack as he tried to breath getting the taste in his mouth.

"Maybe we should get a mask," he said bolting up the stairs closely followed by Sara trying to regain some composure after retching in front of Ecklie. Ecklie immediately put a mask on and headed back down. Sara on the other hand was less enthusiastic. She had a headache and her stomach was doing back flips without the smell.

"Sidle these bodies wont process themselves" called Ecklie from the basement.

"Well you could try doing it," muttered Sara putting her mask on and slowly descending the stairs.

"Well they've been here longer than sloppy Joe," commented Sara. When she saw the human soup and several bones floating around.

"Two" said Ecklie pointing down at a woman who had been killed more recently. She was bruised and beaten.

"So someone has a place to dump bodies," suggested Sara absent minded.

"Well I think we can say for certain it wasn't Joe in there," said Ecklie wondering off

TBC? 

**Please review oh and I promise it will be NS eventually**


	2. lost

**A/N thanks for all the reviews I'll reply this time but I got carried away writing sorry!…….**

"Bruises" said Sara looking at the woman laid in the darken corner.

"Old ones healing" she added shining her torch around. "Abuse"

"Don't' jump the gun"

"I'm not jumping the gun I'm right there on it, Ecklie she's covered in bruises"

"Sidle I do not want you getting involved in this" warned Ecklie

"Involved I'm sorry it was you who got me to come in early to do this case I thought getting involved was what I did" she said raising her voice.

"Not emotional, it's just a body"

"NO it's not just a body it's someone's daughter, friend and they were beaten to death" shouted Sara.

"Sidle go get some air," shouted Ecklie at which pint Sara dropped her torch there on the ground and stormed of up the stairs. Not bothering to stop when she got to the top she simply kept going until she reached the Tahoe and lent against the hood allowing the coolness of the metal to calm her down and wishing that Nick's strong arms were wrapped around her waist holding her and making her feel safe.

"How do you think Sara's getting on?" asked Greg appearing in the layout room where Nick was going over photos

"Probably punched him by now" said Nick half joking half worried she may have.

"I can't wait for my evaluation" mocked Greg sitting down and handing Nick a coffee.

"Do you know about Sara's mystery ma?" asked Greg causing Nick to start choking on his coffee. _Oh god he knows_

"What mystery man?" asked Nick trying to play it cool but failing miserably

"I know it's hard to believe, I think he must be a vampire"

"What do you mean hard to believe Sara's attractive"?

"Ok calm down I didn't mean it like that. I meant you don't' exactly meat that many people on this job who are still alive or aren't mass murders" said Greg eyeing Nick up

_Well if he didn't' know before he suspect something now_

"I thought you had a thing for her" smiled Greg "guess your chance is gone"

"Why do you say she's got a man anyway?" asked Nick realising Greg didn't' suspect him

"Well she's got that huge grin permanently fixed on her face, kind of like the one your wearing now"

"I um just found something for the case" said Nick rummaging through some photos trying to wipe the grin off his face.

"And there's the fact she's come to work in the same clothes twice"

_Damn I must remind her to bring some, of course if she moved all of them in she wouldn't' need to bring them. No it's too soon is it?_

"I haven't noticed," said Nick carrying on going though the photos.

"I was going to ask her but after a day with Ecklie I don't' think she'll be in the right mood" said Greg

_No I don't' think she'll be in the right mood to ask to move in either_

Reluctantly Sara made her way back over to Ecklie who was now stood staring at the ground.

"Tire tracks" said Ecklie pointing to the ground

"One set, motorbike" replied Sara looking off into the distance. They were at a remote scene that on the way to Ecklie had turned the wrong way twice resulting in Sara shouting at him and them pulling over half expecting each to smack the other instead it turned out they were actually at the crime scene. It was now dusk and Ecklie had already set of down the slope and towards the trees.

"Great" sighed Sara deciding she better go after him rather than get her jacket encase he forgot his gloves again and compromised something.

They followed the tracks for twenty minutes until they could no longer see the house and they heading into the tree's Sara was becoming incredibly bored despite the fact which she was working and wished Ecklie had dismissed her with the officers from the house she was now having to rub her arms to keep herself warm and was kind of wanting to be wearing Ecklie's jacket. Darkness had fallen and Sara was following Ecklie's flashlight not bothering to get hers out as her hands were already going numb

"Sara" Ecklie's voice shuck her back to reality along with the blood on the floor and a motorcycle.

"Great" said Sara before grabbing her camera and snapping photo's

"Gun" she added taking a photo when she looked up Ecklie was gone.

"Ecklie" she called getting her flash light out and looking around when it began to rain.

"ECKLIE" she shouted again but louder. She looked round and suddenly realised she had no idea where she was.

"ECKLIE" Sara was being to panic now three times she'd called him and received no answer.

"ECKLIE" she began stumbling around looking for any sign of him.

"Sara" Ecklie appeared back in view half to Sara's annoyance half her relief

"I think we better get back," announced Ecklie

"Well" said Sara starring at Ecklie who was just stood.

"Were did we come form?" he asked.

"Oh my……don't tell me were lost" screamed Sara now completely loosing it "I'm going to freeze" she shouted waving her numb arms around.

Just then there was a crack of thunder in the distance and within seconds rain was falling faster soaking both Sara and Ecklie

"Well we followed the tyres tracks," said Ecklie beginning to follow the fading tracks until they disappeared just five steps away.

"Well done Sidle you've got us lost," cried Ecklie getting very frustrated

"ME" screamed Sara waving her arm at him.

"You're the one who wondered of into the woods"

"That's great I'm going to freeze to death with you" shouted Sara water now running off her like a waterfall.

"Don't be so dramatic" called Ecklie making Sara even angrier.

"Just shut up," she screamed. Her clothes were already soaked through and sticking to her skin.

"Sidle do not talk to me like that," shouted Ecklie above the rain in his best pompous voice.

"Oh get lost," shouted Sara marching forwards.

"Where the hell are you going"? Asked Ecklie following her all the same.

"Anywhere away from you…. look we followed the tracks in a straight line" she said as Ecklie caught on and began following her.

Unfortunately Sara's plan did not work and now darkness had completely fallen and the two torches didn't help much, every tree looked the same.

"Well this is useless," shouted Ecklie holding his hood over his head through the howling wind and waving his cell phone around with the other trying to get a signal.

Sara was stood frantically rubbing her arms that were now turning an interesting shade of blue.

"Don't you have a compass or something" asked Ecklie shinning his torch directly in Sara's face much to her annoyance.

"Does it look like it?" she shouted waving her torch at him. "We don't even know where we want to be so it's not going to help anyway," she shouted back walking off again.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere, I can't just stand still"

"Sara stop" called Ecklie as Sara strode off.

"Please"

This made Sara stop and spin round to see a very scared Ecklie looking around like frightened rabbit

"I think we should stick together," he said trying to maintain some authority. Sara could see why he wanted to stay with her he was scared.

After a few minutes of walking they were back where they started at the motorcycle

"I've got an idea," shouted Sara above the thunder and lightening that was illuminating the sky.

She went over and began examining the motorbike.

"What are you doing?" asked Ecklie stood looking around.

"Getting us transport"

"That's evidence"

"And? It's been logged; do you have a better idea?" she asked smiling as she found the keys in the ignition.

"No" said Ecklie sheepishly bending down to help.

"Has it got gas?"

Sara answered this question by turning the key in the ignition to the sound of the engine starting.

"Sara you can not drive that" said Ecklie unfortunately Sara had to agree after the engine cut out.

**TBC………………**


	3. Get Lost!

"SIDLE" Ecklie screamed at Sara something she would never have expected him to do.

"What? What the hell do you want now!" she screamed back over the howling wind while continuing to walk away.

"Where the hell do you think your going?"

"Away anywhere, I've told you already PAY ATTENTION" she shouted not turning around.

Ecklie decided no matter how angry he was with her he wanted to stay wither as she was likely to find the way out much quicker then he would, not which he'd admit it.

"So that's it the bike didn't' work so your going to storm of again?" asked Ecklie.

"Well standing next to it and praying fro God to strike you down didn't' work so yes" she replied but he didn't hear for the howling wind.

Sara ran her hand over her head forcing her rain-laden hair back from her forehead. Her tee shirt was stuck to her and freezing he legs were numb along with her arms and if there was any light it would have shown her ears and nose to be bright red with the cold.

"Sara we can't walk aimlessly"

"You got a better idea?"

"Well can't we look t the stars or something?" he suggested beginning to wish he was stuck with Grissom as he suspected he'd follow some star formation and find his way out and straight into a coffee shop.

"Sure if WE COULD SEE ANY" Shouted Sara throwing her hands up in the air indicating the clouds that were covering the sky and raining the heavens down upon them. Lightening once more lit up the sky an thunder followed just seconds afterwards echoing around the sky.

"This is great I'm going to die form hypothermia with just Ecklie for company" muttered Sara as Ecklie ran along side with her his ragged breathing indicating his lack of physical fitness when a familiar light came into view, A flashing blue light from the top of Ecklie's Tahoe.

"Yes" Sara couldn't' resist running or the car like a child towards presets Christmas morning. If it weren't for Ecklie following behind she would have hugged it as well but settled for madly shouting at Ecklie for the keys after running into the open.

On reaching the car Sara grabbed the keys from Ecklie and flung the door open no longer caring the Ecklie was stood there she pulled her wet tee shirt of to a coughing fit from Ecklie who just stood staring still in the rain his jacket keeping most of him dry. Sara rummaged in the back as Ecklie got in the front. She found a blue jump suit and began putting it on while Ecklie switched the heating on. The drive back to the lab was complete silence.

"Hey your…back" smiled Catherine it fading as Ecklie stormed by her followed by Sara who was trudging behind him soaking wet and as white as a sheet wearing a blue jump suit.

"You ok" asked Catherine as she walked up to her.

"I never want to work with him again," Sara simply said heading into the locker room.

"What happened?" asked Catherine following her in and waiting as she got changed.

"Well our decomp kept 100 jars of urine and faeces, Ecklie tried to process the bathroom with no gloves, then we found human soup in the basement along with a woman who was probably beaten to death, followed by Ecklie's mad march into the woods that GOT US LOST IN THE RAIN" Sara said shouting the last part becoming tangled in her top as she frantically tried to get it on "oh and my processing methods are floored and I become to involved" Sara said finally getting dressed and sitting down.

"I'm so pleased he's not evaluating me," said Catherine sitting down next to her.

"Are you ok your very white" she said trying to get Sara to calm down.

"I'm fine just angry" she said rubbing her temples.

"Want some help processing? I saw Ecklie heading to the morgue so he'll be interrogating David for a bit" she added with a slight smile. "Mia's banned him from her lab while she's working told him he had no authority telling her what to do and when, he blew a gasket and stormed off"

This raised a slight smile from Sara.

"Why would someone keep 100 jars of urine anyway?" asked Catherine following Sara out.

"Why would anyone put dead bugs on their walls, whatever does it for you" said Sara as they walked by Grissom's office her pager beeped

"Ecklie" she sighed. With that Cath grabbed it from her and threw it in the nearest bin.

"Oops must have lost it at the scene" she said as Sara looked at her shocked.

"I'll get you a new one," said Catherine dragging Sara away form the bin and into a room full of boxes.

"What if it was important?"

"It was Ecklie, I some how doubt it" smiled Catherine pulling out a box "so other than urine what we got"?

"A gun, lots of blood samples in DNA and enough finger prints to decorate the entire lab" said Sara

"And a deed of ownership" added Brass form the doorway making Sara jump. "Your vic, the first one that is owned the house, Lee West 35" he handed Sara the paper and then left.

"Kills the owner then uses the house to dump his rather impressive collection of bodies," suggested Catherine.

"Well mortgage was paid up, that's unusual." Said Sara reading the paper.

Ten minutes later and Ecklie was back from the morgue.

"Sidle I've been paging you" he called as Cath smirked at him.

"Lost my pager" Sara simply stated not looking up at him for fear her head might drop off.

"First vic died from a single gun shot, second unable to tell and the third died from a internal haemorrhage, she was hit so hard her brain basically bleed out" said Ecklie

"So someone used her as punch bag" clarified Catherine

"Willows I don't remember you working this case"

"I am since it became a triple," said Catherine smiling at him "want to process the jars" she added pushing a box full of them at him.

"Actually I'm working on an ID for our beaten blonde"

"Jane Doe" said Sara looking and wishing she hadn't moved her head "have some respect" she muttered causing Ecklie to raise an eyebrow at her.

"I'll check missing persons"

"If they beat her they probably didn't care enough to register them as missing, especially if they killed them" said Sara as Ecklie became frustrated with her, showing him up in front of Catherine.

"Family members may have"

"Family members probably don't' know, domestic violence is well hid" said Sara. Catherine was desperately trying to think of a way to cut Sara of before she really pissed him off but without making her angry with her she was finding it hard.

"Ecklie" just then the sheriff walked in cutting everyone off.

"I hear you have a triple, papers have already got hold of it, calling it the body basement"

"Oh catchy" mocked Sara getting a look from everyone.

"I want a result fast, evaluations will have to wait," he said shooting Sara a look

"Do we have anything yet?" asked the sheriff

"Well we have a recent finger print form the bathroom but we probably wont get a match after Conrad smudged it. Could have used a bit more practice in the field before he worked something high profile" announced Sara as Cath looked at the ground not sure what to do.

"Sheriff" called Ecklie chasing after him wanting to write a report on how Sara had no respect for her superiors.

"I think they may be talking about you" smiled Catherine

"Probably telling him how I told him to get lost," sighed Sara her head flopping in her arms.

"You told Ecklie to get lost," said Cath with a smirk.

"It was a reflex," replied Sara burying her face in her hands.

"Well if your trying to wind him up that should do it" smiled Cath starting to process the jars.

Sara was trying to ignore the growing nausea in her stomach but the fact she was sat processing jars of urine made this very hard to do.

"Sara are you ok?" asked Catherine noticing how pale she ahs suddenly gone and the fact she was rocking slightly back and forth.

"I jut need some fresh air" announced Sara getting up and wobbling slightly as Catherine steadied her and lead her into the corridor.

"Sara it's ok to admit you sick" Catherine said slightly amused at how Sara could insist she was fine despite the fact she looked worse than some of the corpses Cath had processed.

"I'm going to be sick" Sara got out in one breath shoving a hand to her mouth and one to her stomach.

"Oh" Catherine scanned the corridor for a bin or something she clocked the men's restroom been the nearest, the women's was at the other and of the corridor and from the interesting shade Sara was turning Cath doubted they'd make it that far.

"Emergency" cried Catherine leading Sara in the men's room and making the fact that women were coming in known. Nick who was washing his hands looked startled as Cath's voice echoed round the room before Sara entered been pushed by Catherine. Sara barely made it into the stall before been sick.

"Oh" was Nick's reply before exiting the room.

"Typical man, things get messy and he leaves," muttered Catherine as Sara slumped down next to the toilet.

"Feel better?" asked Cath

"No" replied Sara looking like she was going to be sick again when Nick came back in offering a cup of water to her and resisting the need to throw his arms around her and hold her.

"Tastes horrible thought you might want a drink" he said handing the cup to a very grateful Sara.

"Thanks" mumbled Sara trying to get up embarrassed she'd been sick in front of friends especially Nick.

**TBC ……….. with added snickers!**


	4. Cat's out the bag

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed sorry I didn't get round to replying I will next time I promise so keep them coming! 

"Whoa where you going" said Nick grabbing her arm "your sick you're going home," he instructed her before she could reply.

"Ecklie is on the war path, if I leave it will just give him another excuse to fire me"

"Sara you look like hell your not staying," said Nick firmly

"I'm fine," insisted Sara stepping forwards and continuing to fall the rest of the way before Nick's' quick reflexes stopped her from ploughing head first into the floor.

"Oh you look fine," said Nick pulling her to a standing position as she lent against him

"I can stay here and distract Ecklie with shinny objects, Nick will take care of you" said Catherine taking her other arm and helping Nick lead her down the corridor.

"My car keys are in the break room I'll just get them," said Nick leaning Sara against the wall.

"I need to speak with you," boomed Ecklie's voice as he walked by the end of the corridor. Catherine dragged Sara into Ecklie's office were she happily plonked herself into a chair.

"I have been talking to the sheriff and it seems he thinks it could improve teamwork if we all worked together. Now I want a fast result on this" he paused for breath noticing Sara was practically laid in a chair opposite him.

"Sidle I will not tolerate comments from you in front of he sheriff and it will go in your report" started Ecklie as Sara suddenly lurched forwards and was sick down the side of the chair. Ecklie froze mid sentence staring at his jacket that was on the arm of the chair and was now covered in vomit.

"I'll get her home," said Catherine pulling a now smiling Sara up.

"Your not going to be sick again are you?" asked Catherine leading her outside

"There you are I came back and you'd gone, what you so happy about?" asked Nick jogging up to them and wrapping a arm round Sara's waste to support her.

"I was sick on Ecklie's favourite jacket," grinned Sara.

"I think she may be slightly delirious," said Catherine raising an eyebrow at Nick as they led her to the parking lot. "On the bright side I don't' think she can throw up anymore so your car's safe, actually mind if I come for the ride, you can drop me off on the way, suddenly I'm not in the mood for overtime" said Catherine as Nick nodded debating whether to put Sara in the front or back of the car.

"I feel sick, " muttered Sara sliding out of Cath's grasp while Nick unlocked the doors

"We'll it's about time you caught on" remarked Nick

"I feel sick as in I'm burning up or I feel sick as in get me bucket?" asked Catherine edging away.

"Both" replied Sara her head falling into her arms.

"Come on" with that Nick easily lifted her from the floor and sat her in the front seat. It took him more effort to get the seat belt done up as Sara was almost laid and he had to keep moving her.

"A kiss would make me better" mumbled Sara as Nick laid her arm back down across her stomach.

"That will have to wait love," whispered Nick.

"Did she just say something about a kiss?" asked Catherine buckling her seatbelt in the back.

"I think the fevers getting to her" said Nick eyeing Sara

"I'm tired" said Sara closing her yes Cath laughed at the way she sounded like Lindsey neither one got sick often and clearly getting ill turned them both into small children.

"We'll get you to bed soon," said Nick regretting it afterwards.

"That sounds like fun I think my pyjamas are still there," said Sara as Catherine's mouth fell open.

"Nick you want to explain" smiled Cath

"She um left them," said Nick "Sara love you told Cath honey wake up" Nick gently nudged her shoulder.

"So Nicky boy how long has this been going on?"

"Two months on and off it's not a thing we watch movies go out for dinner"

"Stay at each others houses" added Catherine "why didn't you tell anyone?"

"You know how Ecklie is he'd put us on different shifts so we'd never see each other and I like having her to myself" smiled Nick moving a stray piece of hair from Sara's forehead.

"Greg's going to have a heart attack when he finds out" laughed Cath.

"Greg what?" asked Sara moving in her seat.

"Turned into a giant rabbit" said Cath

"Oh good" mumbled Sara

"Hey don't make fun of my girlfriend" defended Nick

"Girlfriend well it's all coming out" smiled Cath

Nick inwardly groaned at what he'd just said not the fact he said more the fact when Sara came to her senses he was going to be in some pain.

"Can we just pretend you didn't hear that?" asked Nick hopefully.

"No" replied Cath with a huge grin across her face.

"You're in trouble Sidle, as if you didn't' tell me" Catherine prodded Sara's shoulder getting nothing but a moan in response as Nick pulled out the garage

"So how serious is it?" asked Catherine.

Nick looked sheepishly "I'm not sure"

"Well how do you feel abut her?"

"I think abut her twelve hours a day then I dream about her for the rest" replied Nick looking over at Sara who had rifted of to sleep in the chair next to him

TBC ………………


	5. nurse maid nick

Sara was now completely out of it her head flopped against the seatbelt bouncing with every movement of the car. Catherine had finally given up quizzing Nick and was sat back ignoring the fact that her phone was going off.

"Cath are you going to get that?" asked Nick

"No"

"Why don't you turn it off"?

"Because if I turn it off then Ecklie will ask my why I did that, this way I can just tell him I did hear it. He's only going to be going on about his suit or the case …and my shift finished ten minutes ago" finished Cath looking at her watch.

"Here we are" Nick pulled up outside Cath's house allowing her to get out.

"Now Nick don't take advantage of her it his stat" smiled Cath unable to resist having the last word before shutting the door and waving.

Nick shuck his head as he pulled of looking over to Sara.

"Your going to kill me when you wake up" he whispered to Sara who stirred slightly as the sound of his voice.

"Home" she mumbled "bed"

"Well there's a offer I can't refuse," replied Nick with his huge Texan smile.

By the time they got back to Nicks Sara was fully awake again.

"How you doing?" asked Nick pulling the car up.

"I feel like crap. Did you just tell Cath about us?" asked Sara squinting as if trying to remember.

"It was a accident," offered Nick opening the door and helping Sara out.

"The whole lab will know by now wont they"

"Probably. I guess we don't' have to worry about telling people now"

"Ecklie" said Sara as Nick wrapped a arm round her waist to support he while he opened the door.

"He'll lecture us. If he tries to split us up I'll sue hi for discrimination I know a lot of lawyers" said Nick helping Sara over to the couch.

"This is your house"

"Well I'm pleased you recognise it," laughed Nick

"You'll get all my germs over it" said Sara flopping down on the sofa.

"We can be sick together it will be romantic"

"It will be gross," said Sara sticking he tongue out which in Nick's opinion made her unbelievably cute.

"Do you want anything, pill's food"?

"Urgh no" replied Sara rolling onto her side before getting up in such as rush her legs seemed to get tangled in themselves causing her to bang into the table next to her as she dashed to the bathroom.

"Sara" Nick turned round at the bang in time to see the bathroom door slam shut behind her. He picked a glass up off the side and filled it with water before heading to the bathroom.

He found Sara sat on the floor lent up against the bath.

"Here" Nick bent down and handed her the water before placing a hand against her forehead.

"Your burning up" he observed opening a cupboard door and getting out a cloth.

"Come on" he pulled Sara so one arm was round his neck and lifted her with ease. After placing her gently down on his bed he disappeared form the room. He returned a few minutes later balancing several objects in his arms. Sara was laid on her back her head propped up on some pillows so she could see in the doorway.

"I don't think you've got anything left but this is encase you have to puke again" said Nick placing what looked to be a washing up bowl on the floor next to the bed. He then placed a glass of water on he table along with a bowl of water. He sat himself on the edge of the bed next to Sara. He dipped the cloth from the cupboard in the water and placed it against Sara's forehead sweeping her hair back with the other hand. Sara moaned slightly as the cool water relived her headache.

Ten minutes later and Sara's eyes were shut the cloth lay on the forehead. Nick lent forwards and kissed her cheek before quietly getting up, he made it to the doorway until he heard a week voice.

"Nick" called Sara weakly from her position laid on the bed.

"I'm here, what do you need?" he asked almost running to her side.

"You" replied Sara "hold me, you make me feel better"

Nick didn't need to ask another thing he simply laid on the bed next to her wrapping his arms around her. Now laid in his warm embrace Sara was starting to feel better.

**TBC …………**

Ok more snickers next chapter. I know this one was short but I'll make it up promise. Next time…..Nick and Sara take a sick day…...now what could they get up to that involves rental DVD's melted ice cream and a exploding microwave!


	6. pink Goo

**A BIG thanks to my beta Solomynne**

**Also sorry for not replying to any reviews I've been busy at Uni but I'm back not for Easter so I promise to reply to any this time**

Sara woke slowly, her head still half asleep she rolled over to find a warm body next to her. Nick was fast asleep. The light was dim indicating to Sara it was early evening and she'd been asleep all day, more than she usually got yet she still felt tired and weak. At least she didn't feel as sick as she had. Her body was no longer burning up, in fact she felt cold without the covers pulled over her. She noticed she was in a pair of shorts and one of Nick's tee shirts indicating he had changed her. She rolled onto her other side and looked at the clock, 7:00pm they were supposed to be on shift soon.

Sara gently shook Nick's shoulder.

"What, are you ok? What's up?" Nick shot awake rambling slightly as he did, blinking

several times.

"Nothing, I'm fine, all better but shift starts soon."

"There is no way you're going in," warned Nick sitting upright, "and I think Ill have to stay here and keep an eye on you," he said with a smile, feeling her forehead.

"Yes mother,"

"I'll phone Grissom and tell him we're sick."

"We?" questioned Sara.

"Yes, I'm keeping an eye on you. If I leave you here alone you'll go out and get sick again. I'm sure Cath will have told most people by now so he wont be shocked when

I call in for both of us. If not I'll tell him I'm delirious and keep seeing you lying in my bed in my clothes."

"Yes, about that…"

"Well, yours were all sweaty!"

"That's a nice picture," smiled Sara as Nick picked up his mobile phone.

"You know you were talking to the lampshade last night."

"I wasn't!"

"You were! You shouted 'pink elephants' at it, then began thrashing around, I thought

I was going to have to restrain you."

"You're joking," said Sara, turning red

"No, you were pretty out of it, I had to change the pillow because I poured cold water over them to try and cool you down."

"Please tell me I didn't do anything to embarrassing," moaned Sara covering her head with a pillow.

"Probably nothing worse than you did in Ecklie's office."

"Oh," groaned Sara as Nick flipped his phone open and dialed Grissom.

"Gris, it's Nick. Listen, me and Sara won't be into today, we both have the flu.

Yes she stayed at mine after I brought her home but I think I've caught it, sorry.

Yes, I will." Nick put the phone down. "He says 'get well soon and drink plenty of fluids.' I don't think Cath's got to him yet. That or he's completely ignoring it so he doesn't have to do politics."

"No, but expect a phone call from her soon once she realizes we're both not in."

"Yes, now I think we should take full advantage of it. How about a fancy breakfast?"

"It's half past seven, most people have just finished dinner."

"We're not most people." smiled Nick getting up slowly followed by Sara. "Think you can handle toast?"

"Yes," sighed Sara following him into the kitchen. "I still feel a bit queasy but not too bad," she replied sitting down while Nick began going through cupboards.

"I'm out of bread, I can go get some."

"Nick, it's ok. Actually what I really fancy is some ice cream."

"For breakfast?"

"Well technically its desert time," said Sara pointing at the clock.

"Well, I've got some toffee…"

"A toffee ice cream man, I'd never have imagined," mocked Sara.

"We all have our dark secrets," he said, sliding a bowl over to Sara and scooping some out.

"I don't think I can handle ice cream right now, and I'm not sick," smiled Nick, handing Sara a spoon. I think I'll stick with cereal." He poured himself some and went and sat on the sofa, followed by Sara who switched the TV on and began flicking.

"Sara, just keep it on one station, I'm surprised you haven't got a migraine yet," said Nick trying to grab the handset off her.

"Hey, I'm sick!" shouted Sara nearly dropping her bowl of ice cream.

"When are you going to eat that, it's melted!" sighed Nick giving up trying to get the handset off her.

"I like it melted!"

With that, the phone rang which Sara grabbed allowing Nick to get the handset off her.

"Hey Sara, what's this about you and Nick both off sick?" came Cath's voice down the

phone-line.

"He's looking after me," replied Sara.

"Well from the state you were in that's not the most romantic thing. I need you in

so I can torture the both of you. It's really hard not telling anyone," said Cath in a slight whine.

"I'm much better now, thanks for asking."

"Well I figured that, since you answered the phone."

"Fine, you can tell people. It will save us having to."

"REALLY!"

"Yes," turning to Nick, "Can Cath can tell people so we don't have to awkwardly stand there and tell them ourselves?"

"Sure," shouted Nick form the kitchen where he was putting his bowl back.

"Greg, Sara and Nick are doing it!" shouted Cath across the room. There was a long pause.

"Right now, and talking to you!" questioned Greg. There was bang down the phone as something was thrown at Greg.

"Sara I don't do threesomes!" shouted Greg, "I'll get over it, you make a good couple!

Well, you've both stopped moping around." shouted Greg as there was another bang.

"Greg's gone now."

"No he hasn't! Cath shoved me off my chair!" shouted Greg as another bang was heard.

"Greg's unconscious now," laughed Cath as Greg was heard making fake choking sounds in the background.

"Happy now?" asked Sara.

"Very. It was killing me not telling anyone. Do you know how many times people have said how happy you've both been? I wanted to shout at them!" Well Ill let you go play nursemaid with Nicky.

"Don't give Greg any ideas, see you tomorrow. Bye." Sara put the phone down and looked across to Nick with a grin. "Well, Greg knows."

"I would like to have seen Grissom's face, the panic when he realized that

Ecklie would be on his back about it . 'They're a liability!'" started Nick in a fake

Ecklie voice.

"More likely he'd just nod and carry on with his work," smiled Sara eating her ice cream. "You know what would go really well with this? Marshmallows," grinned Sara.

"Nick I'm not taking your last marshmallow, its cruel!" said Sara as Nick shoved the offending pink blob at her.

"We'll share then," he said with a grin.

"Share? Nick, it's tiny!"

"But I know a college trick," he said going into the kitchen where Sara followed him.

"Nick you can't put that it the microwave, not unless it's actually some sort of 'makes- bigger- machine'," Sara laughed at her own ramblings.

"I haven't invented that just yet," smiled Nick. But this will make it big enough for both of us. Also very sticky," he added.

"Nick it's just going to shrivel up!"

"And you call yourself a scientist!"

"Oh!" Sara made a shocked noise and hit him on the arm.

"I bet you five bucks you will be eating marshmallow in two minutes!" smiled Nick

"You're on!" smiled Sara shaking his hand. Nick turned the microwave on and both

stood watching it go round and round. Gradually, the marshmallow began to expand.

"I think I'll order a pizza to go with it…with your money," smiled Nick, heading over to the phone as Sara stared in amazement at the marshmallow that was getting bigger and beginning to pulse.

"Um, Nick," shouted Sara as he waved his hand and began speaking down the phone.

"Nick!" repeated Sara in such a tone that he came over in time to see a flash of light, and a loud bang.

There was a loud clatter as the microwave door landed on the floor. Sara was

Standing, her mouth hung open, covered in melted marshmallow that was surprisingly hot against her skin.

"I'll call back," Nick said down the phone, pink goo running down his top and most of his kitchen.

"Well, it tastes alright," commented Sara licking a bit stuck on her hand, but I think you owe me something. It can pay for my washing." she added pulling at her top which was covered in pink.

"I can do that for you," announced Nick flicking the power to the microwave off and grabbing Sara by the waist.

"HEY!" Sara protested as Nick pulled her top off then did the same with his.

"That's never happened before," smiled Nick beginning to undo his trousers.

"Really! There was me thinking you just wanted to get me covered in pink goo."

"Well, it was a good plan," he said taking his trousers off, leaving him in just a pair of black boxers.

"Come on then, if you want me to wash them you're going to have to give me them up,"

sighed Nick looking at Sara.

"Um Nick," Sara had grabbed a nearby by cloth and was holding it over herself pointing out he widow. Nick looked over and turned bright red before grabbing the blind and pulling it.

"My neighbor," he mumbled, referring to the old lady staring in the window. "She's probably just upset she's missing the fun," laughed Nick as Sara grabbed one of his shirts form a pile on the side and put it on handing him one.

"You call this fun?"

"Yes, you had fun admit it."

"Fine," replied Sara.

"Just think if you lived here we could have fun all the time," said Nick without thinking.

"Nick did you just ask me to move in?" asked Sara her moth bobbing open like a goldfish.

"Um… I think I did."

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Yes."

"Yes!" With that, Nick grabbed Sara and threw her over his shoulder in a fireman hold. "Let's go have some fun," he smiled carrying a laughing Sara off to their bedroom.

**TBC **


	7. Everyone knows

"Are you sure your ok I mean you can have another day off you've got enough days saved up if your still not feeling well" said Nick as they drove to work. 

"Nick I'm fine honest" said Sara putting on her best smile for him despite the fact she still had a sick feeling in her stomach but she wasn't sitting at home alone.

"Ok I was just concerned," said Nick holding one hand up in defence "so were moving your stuff in after shift" he asked with his huge Texan smile

"I don't have that much stuff to move you've seen my apartment" smiled Sara as they pulled into the garage

"True we could fit most of your stuff in my cupboard hey maybe you could live in here"

"Hey" Sara hit Nick on the arm as she got out the car. "When you asked me to move in I didn't think you meant the cupboard"

"Well you know you will cramp my bachelor pad style a bit"

Sara stood her moth hanging open "oh, you never had a bachelor pad Nick, it looks more homely than mine" she said as they went inside.

"Most houses were more homely than yours"

"Grissom's isn't" defended Sara

"Your defending yourself with walls decorated with bugs, your not decorating my house" he smiled as the receptionist smiled at him followed by a lab tech walking by.

"I think people might know," whispered Nick

"Then why are you whispering, new spreads faster then Ebola round here," replied Sara

"You make a lovely couple" smiled Judy seeing them walking by

"Um thanks," replied Nick taking Sara's hand "do you think Cath put a announcement in the newsletter"

"No that's not out yet," replied Sara with a smile. "Oh" said pointed to where Grissom was stood talking heatedly to Ecklie outside his office.

"Maybe we should make a run for it" suggested Nick sarcastically.

Grissom turned to see them stood and smiled as they walked towards him "Well the whole lab hasn't fallen apart yet Conrad but if any thing happens I'll let you know" 

"B…." Ecklie started but Grissom cut him off

"I'm pleased to see you concern about MY team through" said Grissom walking up to Nick and Sara "please keep walking I just did politics and if I stand there any longer I'm afraid I may turn into Ecklie"

Sara laughed at Grissom obvious discomfort

"Its nice to see you both happy" said Grissom smiling

"So it's not a problem," asked Nick referring to them been a couple

"Not to me, Conrad has a few issues but I'm sure he'll work through them. I enjoy having a reason to converse with our leader anyway," said Grissom in sarcastic voice getting a smile out of Sara.

"He gave you a 'for the good of the lab' speech didn't he?" she asked following him into the break room like a small child following their parent.

"I believe so there was a fly crawling up the wall next to him and I found it much more interesting" said Grissom as they got into the room.

"So it's true watching a fly crawl up the wall is more interesting at least to bugman" smiled Greg drinking his coffee. "Congratulates you two although I think Cath nearly had aneurysm covering for you she told twenty people in the space of about two minutes" he said sitting down.

"The hype was out of control," said Warrick eyeing Cath who was turning red "she half screamed it at me in the layout room at first I though she said 'knick's have caught a trout"

"Turns out it was Nick and Sara are going out" added Greg "you know encase you were confused" he added sheepishly as everyone looked at him in obviously way.

"Now that we have that over with can we get on with assignments before Conrad sticks his head round the door and tries to talk tome again" asked Grissom getting a pile of paper out.

"He's happy for you really" smiled Cath

"Catherine I have already expressed my feelings"

"Well that must have been a first" replied Cath getting a muffled laugh from everyone it the room.

"Right Nick, Warrick dumped car with a body, batteries not included," said Grissom handing them a piece of paper. "Catherine, Sara you have a homicide in Henderson, oh and do you have any idea why Ecklie keeps telling me about his dry cleaning bill?" asked Grissom as Sara took the piece of paper form him and hid her bright red face behind it.

"Maybe he wanted to swap dry cleaning stories suggested Cath suppressing a snort of laughter.

"Greg you're with me robbery at a jewellers and if you mention the word 'bling' then I will leave you here" warned Grissom before Greg could open his mouth.

"Sara where's your other half" smiled Brass lent up against his car as the two women got out there's.

"You managed to tell Brass?" asked Sara looking at Cath

"I happened to be in the police station later I couldn't not tell him"

"Good luck to you, I hear his house is a pig sty"

"Who told you tat, no wait Greg? Anyway I wouldn't insult our house" warned Sara as Cath nearly fell over her case she'd dropped.

"Our house?"

"Yes Nick asked me to move in with him yesterday" smiled Sara enjoying the look on Cath's face.

"What why didn't you tell me this earlier I knew it was serious but not that serious I mean. Wow" finished Cath stopping for air.

"Ladies when you've finished discussing living arrangements we have one house that's just come on the market" said Brass showing them inside

"I can't believe you didn't tell me your living together," mumbled Cath

"It's not even been twenty four hours" sighed Sara smiling slightly "any way it made sense I was staying at his a lot of the time anyway" said Sara

"You're rationalising" warned Cath waving a finger.

"Ok so were living together and it's a big deal, I've never lived with anyone before and I'm scared that I'll do something really stupid and mess it up" whispered Sara

"See It's fun to share "smiled Cath "and you wont mess it up short of burning his house down it think that's impossible"

"You haven't seen me cook" smiled Sara as they reached the body.

"Wow" muttered Sara looking at the blood pool on the floor

"Neighbours heard gunshots and called the police who found this," said Brass reading his notes "Lee Adams, 34" he added flipping his note book shut.

Twenty minutes late and they had cleared the room so the coroner could take the body away.

"Well front window was broken point of entry," said Cath looking around the room.

"They took the damn bullet," shouted Sara waving her arms in the air "that or it broke on impact with something but I can't find it or find anything to say where it should be" said Sara waving her arms.

"I'll be helping out front," said Brass sheepishly ignoring Sara's rant.

"Cath I can't find the damn bullet," said Sara coming outside to where Cath was staring at a drainpipe.

"Cath hello" said Sara waving her arm at her.

"Oh sorry shouldn't this be running?"

"What?" asked Sara looking at the drainpipe as well

"Well it rained in the last three hours here grounds wet yet it's dripping," she pointed to where water was slowly dripping from the drain pip

"So they need to clear their guttering," said Brass not getting the point.

"Oh I get it" Sara looked at the broken window and to where Cath had dusted prints of the top window seal.

"We'll I don't'" said Brass

"Chipped tiles" said Sara pointing up.

"Dispose of the weapon on your way out throw it on the roof were only looking inside the house for evidence" said Cath.

"Or we were" smiled Sara disappearing and retuning with a ladder form behind the house.

"So whose' turn is it to go up" asked Cath looking at Sara.

"I went in the bin on the last trash run" said Sara raising an eyebrow

"I went in the elevator shaft to collect blood splatter its your turn" smiled Cath as Sara lent the ladder against he wall.

"Next door has nice pool" commented Sara now perched at the top of the seven foot ladder

"Can you see anything?" shouted Cath as Sara ran her hand through the gunk clogging up the drainpipe.

"Lots of leaves and rubbish, oh and it smells worse than a decomp" added Sara wrinkling her nose up at the smell that was turning her stomach. "isn't it your turn to come up yet" she shouted down at he was a loud screeching of tyres and a black car sped round the corner coming completely off the road and onto the path in front of the house. Before anyone could react the car was on the front lawn heading straight for Cath and Sara. Cath threw herself sideways into a bush as there was a clatter as the car hit the ladder veering off onto the road again.

TBC ………………….


	8. a small suprise

Thanks for all the reviews, here's the next chapter hope you like it 

"Follow them!" shouted Brass at the slightly dumbfounded officer that stood staring at what was happening. Brass had seen it all too well: he saw as the car had crashed into the ladder Sara was on, sending her flying and landing with a thud on her back. He was now torn between catching the people who did this, and helping his friends.

"Ow!" Cath pulled herself out of the bush she had thrown herself into a moment ago, brushing leaves from her hair.

"Sara?" she shot up with little grace and ran with Brass the couple of feet to where Sara was laying on the ground.

"Are you ok! Brass, call an ambulance!"

"Don't," replied Sara, moaning slightly as she did. "I'm ok, just winded," she said, attempting to sit up but wincing as she put pressure on her left arm.

"That might be broken, we need to get you checked out," said Brass, helping Sara sit up. She wrapped her right arm around her left side, which was throbbing. As she sat up for a moment, she thought she was going to be sick, and faltered.

"Sara?"

"I'm ok, just felt a bit sick, that's all."

"Did you hit your head? You might have a concussion!" Cath turned into a panicked mother, feeling Sara's head for bumps or cuts.

"I'm ok _mom_!" said Sara, hitting her with her right arm.

"I'm concerned, and Nick's going to be even more when he finds out," added Cath, helping Sara to her feet.

"I'm going to have bruises tomorrow," said Sara as Brass supported her to the car.

"Well at least you'll have something to show for it!" smiled Brass, getting in the driver's seat of the Tahoe while Cath got in the back with Sara.

"Cath, I can sit by myself," said Sara

"You might pass out, or stop breathing!"

"Thanks Cath, that cheered me up."

"Always look on the bright side of life!" sang Brass as they set off.

"I've only hurt my arm."

"_And_ your side, you might have a broken rib causing internal bleeding," said Cath, getting looks from both people in the car. "Ok, so Lindsey's been making me watch ER with her!"

"Cath, I'm pleased you're concerned, but you know, I don't think it's even broken," said Sara, flexing her wrist slightly and wincing at the pain.

"Well it's turning a nice shade of red and blue," said Cath looking at the wrist Sara was gingerly holding on her lap.

"Um…" Sara nodded and made a noise she hoped Cath would take as a reply as her stomach decided now would be a good time to rebel. She closed her eyes willing the growing nausea to go away. If she told them she felt sick Cath would panic, and if she told them she had felt sick before too, they would panic even more.

"You doing ok back there?" asked Brass.

"Sara? You're pale," asked Cath, gently knocking Sara's shoulder. Sara nodded, not turning her head or opening her mouth for fear she'd vomit over the back seat.

"Sara answer me, you're worrying me!" said Cath, her eyes full of concern.

"Bumps" said Sara holding her side as the car jolted.

"Brass, could you try and drive more carefully?"

"Carefully?" asked Brass, mocking Cath.

"She might have injuries we don't know about and you're bouncing the car all over the road!"

"Sorry," muttered Brass, slowing down a bit to make the ride smoother.

"Better?"

Sara nodded in response; feeling slightly less sick than she had a minute ago, but still had one arm wrapped around her stomach in an attempt to settle it. As Brass hit a hole in the road Sara didn't think she'd be able to hold the contents of her stomach any longer. She snapped her head to the opposite side of Cath shoving one hand to her mouth and making an array of gagging sounds.

"Sara damn, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" asked Cath, rubbing Sara's back as she managed somehow to keep her dinner down and sit back.

"I'm ok, I didn't hit my head, it's probably a bit left over from the bug I had," said Sara, trying to reassure Catherine who had gone back to poking Sara's head, checking for lumps. Not having the energy to stop her, Sara sat back and closed her eyes.

"Don't go to sleep!" Cath shouted as Sara waved an arm at her to show she was awake. "Nick, he'll worry," muttered Sara.

"I'll phone him," said Cath, giving up her search for other injuries and whipping her phone out as Brass pulled into the hospital car park.

"Nick pick up your damn phone!" shouted Cath as she got out of the car, placing one hand on Sara to prevent her getting out until Brass was there to help.

"Do you want me to get a wheelchair?" asked Brass, helping Sara out but getting such a death glare he decided against it.

"Nick, it's Cath. I don't want you to worry but we're at the hospital with Sara. It's nothing serious, maybe a broken wrist, ok? So don't crash driving here like a maniac," said Cath flipping the phone shut. "Voicemail."

"Your telling him not to panic you had me on Doc's slab, death due to internal bleeding," mocked Sara as she made her way slowly inside, trying not to set off the pain in her arm or side

"Cath why don't you take Sara to sit down?" said Brass once they were in the reception area. Sara knew why he wanted her away, she saw him flash his badge at the women on the desk and within seconds a nurse was escorting her through to a curtained area.

"Hello," a man walked through with Brass and pulled the curtain shut around the bed Sara had been forced to sit upon.

"So from what I hear you fell from quite a height," smiled the man, looking all too cheery.

"Not _that _high" replied Sara, wincing as he placed a hand on her side, invading her personal space a bit too much for her liking.

"Did you hit your head?"

"No. Well--"

"—Maybe," said Cath and Sara at the same time.

"We're not sure, but she felt sick afterwards," said Cath, getting a death glare from Sara.

"I had a flu bug, it's just from that," said Sara, glaring at Cath who was patting her hand in a patronising way.

"You didn't lose consciousness?"

"No."

"Well I don't think there's any need for a scan, you're probably just a bit shook up," he smiled, making Sara more at ease.

"May I see?" asked the doctor holding his hand out and taking Sara's wrist that had swollen up and turned very red and blue. As he did the nurse placed a blood pressure cuff around Sara's arm.

"Look, it's just my arm and side," insisted Sara, not liking everyone prodding at her.

"Well we'll get a X-ray of that but I think you may have broken something. Would you lift your top for me?" he asked, ignoring Sara's comment.

"BP's normal," said the nurse removing the cuff from Sara's arm. As Sara pulled her top up there was a large red patch but no bruise on her side. The doctor pressed gently at it.

"Well I don't think you've broken any ribs, but we'll get a chest x-ray to be sure Rebecca," he said, smiling at the nurse before leaving.

"Right we'll get you up to X-ray, just a few question's first. Are you allergic to any drugs?"

"Penicillin," replied Sara.

"Any medical conditions we should know about?"

"No."

"Any chance you could be pregnant?"

"No."

Sara froze. She'd replied on autopilot, but something made her stop and think. She mentally began calculating in her head. She wasn't exactly regular so it was hard to keep track.

"Oh." Sara's mouth hung open as she said it. Cath looked at Sara knowing exactly what that "oh" meant. She'd done the same when she found out about Lindsey.

**TBC …….**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok first sorry for the long break and shortness I've been away and wanted to post something now I'm back. Second sorry but I've lost me beta's e-mail so all mistakes are mine I've read it carefully but with me been dyslexic it may make sense to me and me only!

"That's' ok we'll get a test to make sure" smiled the nurse pulling the curtain and leaving. Brass was now left stood awkwardly looking at the curtain he had suddenly gained so much interest in. Sara was sat staring at the bed picking with her right hand at a piece of plastic sticking gout from the wall.

"Um I think I'll go get a drink either of you fancy one?" asked Brass coming up with a excuse to leave.

"I'll come and get one with you" smiled Cath sensing that Sara would rather be left alone at the minute.

"CATH" Nick's rather frantic shout greeted Cath as she exited into the hallway. "Where's Sara is she ok?"

"She's ok Nick I told you not to panic"

"Yes and that made me think you were just trying to keep me calm"

"Clearly it didn't work" added Brass shutting up as Cath gave him a glare.

"There just doing some…tests, she's in there," Cath pointed to a curtained of area.

"We were just going to get a drink but we'll leave you two to it, see you back at the lab" smiled Cath following Brass who was making a quick exit down the hallway

"Sara are you ok" Nick almost fell through the curtain and onto Sara as he hurried through to her.

"Nick I'm ok, there just doing some tests" said Sara

"Tests what does that mean what are they testing for?" asked Nick losing his characteristic cool.

"Um" Sara paused not to sure what to say.

"Well they think my wrist might be broke" she nodded her head to where her left arm was laid on a pillow with an ice pack on it. "And may have cracked a rib so they just have to check some stuff before they can give me a x ray"

Nick was looking at Sara completely blank.

"They have to do a pregnancy test," blurted out Sara finding a black spot on the floor very interesting.

"Pregnancy. You think you could be…um pregnant" asked Nick stuttering form shock.

"It's possible"

"Possible how. I mean I know how, we um, we used protection" Nick manged all in one breath.

"It will probably be negative," said Sara

There was now a strained silence. Nick was stood looking uncomfortably at the wall while Sara was staring at the floor.

"I think I'd make a good dad," Nick blurted out suddenly as his attempt of telling Sara that if she was it would be ok. Slowly he reached out and took her good hand. He didn't need to say anything else as Sara simply smiled at him squeezing his hand back as a nurse came in.

"Congratulations are in order" the nurse paused looking at Nick

"It's ok" stammered Sara

Sara suddenly gave Nick's hand a death grip.

"It was positive so well shield your stomach and since you seem to be moving ok were not going to do a chest x ray"

For all Nick or Sara knew she could have been speaking French because they hadn't taken a word in after positive.

"I'll leave you two alone a porter will take you up soon" she said whipping the curtain back around as she left.

"So about you been a good dad" started Sara staring at nock like a small child, "you think I'll be a good mum?"

"The best. I mean is that what you want?" he asked as the grip on his hand was released.

"I guess. I never really thought about children I guess I just figured I'd have one eventually I never really had that married with children dream when I was young"

"Can't say I did" replied Nick a smile appearing on his face "didn't mean I didn't' want it. I have always seen myself been a dad someday. With my family you get used to having lots of people around I always saw myself with a house full"

"Don't' get carried away" warned Sara "what I'm trying to day is. I'm scared" she looked down at the floor again. "I mean we didn't' plan this, what if we can't cope"

"Lots of children aren't planned for, my dad used make fun o me been a 'accident' I guess you just cope the best you can. I mean I love you and I'm not planning on going anywhere. I hate to admit this but I may have imaged getting married to you oh once or twice"

"Really" asked Sara her eyes glistening with tears.

"Really and maybe the odd child, I can see you helping them with homework while I teach them to ride a bike"

"Nick I'm getting worried about you" said Sara wiping at a tear that ran down her cheek.

"It's not so much that I'm not ready, that's not what I'm worried about. I guess I'm worried I wont be a good mum"

"I couldn't think of anyone better" said Nick hugging her gently.

TBC ……………..

**Ok let me know what you think, it may be complete rubbish if so please be gentle about telling me!**

One chapter left now……….


	10. Chapter 10

Sara was now sat with her arm in a cast. She'd been giving an appointment for a scan in four weeks time and been told to rest for the next couple of days.

"So your ready to go" asked Nick coming back in from where he had gone to get Sara a drink.

"Yes"-replied Sara almost jumping up.

"Hey take it easy remember" warned Nick.

"This is going to take some getting used too" said Sara rubbing her hand over her flat stomach.

"Well we've got nine months"

"When you say it like that it seems ages" smiled Sara as Nick took her hand and they began walking down the corridor.

"This is weird I mean I few hours ago my biggest worry was would you get upset if I left wet towels on the floor. Now I'm wondering what colour I should paint the nursery," said Nick as they reached the car park.

"Your actually quite traditional aren't you, quite the homemaker" smiled Sara

"I grew up in a traditional environment" said Nick smiling as he got in the car after helping Sara.

"What do you think they'll say about this?"

"Well after they get over the shock, considering they didn't really know about you I think they'll be happy"

"They don't know about me?" asked Sara

"Well I've told them about you but they don't know we've moved in to my parents that would require them to interrogate you and start questioning me about when I was going to propose"

A sudden silence fell over the car as Nick pulled off.

"I guess you thought you'd be married before you became a dad," said Sara breaking the silence but not making eye contact.

"I thought I'd marry my girlfriend form high school, things change," replied Nick

"I know but, that's something you'd want isn't t? The whole family thing" said Sara.

The silence once again fell over the car.

"Could you see yourself marrying me?" asked Sara uneasily

"Yes" replied Nick with no hesitation.

Sara knew that Nick was a traditional person at heart and she could se him been the type of person to get down on one knee in the traditional way.

"Do you want too?" asked Sara suddenly causing Nick to almost run into the back of a car.

"What?" asked Nick stuttering a bit and pulling into a car park.

"Get married, a aliens already offered," said Sara trying to cover up the fact she was terrified with humour.

"Sara you don't have to do anything for me. I know your feelings on marriage"

"I know yours," replied Sara "and I'd do anything to make you happy" she added sheepishly.

"Sara your having my baby I'm planning on spending the rest of my life with you, I don't' need to get married to do that"

"But you want to, Nick don't' say you don't. I don't' want you to lie to me"

"Sara" Nick took her hand and forced her to look at him in the eyes. "Sara standing up in fort of everyone and saying a lot of vows isn't' you I know that, I knew that when we first started dating. Yes I always thought I'd get married just because I don't' wont make me unhappy or wish I'd down something different"

"I never said I didn't want to get married"

"You said you were anti stupid," remarked Nick getting a smile out of Sara

"I may have been having a bad day. I mean declaring that you're going to love only one person and spend the rest of your life with. I'm beginning to understand why that might be attractive" she gave Nick that full on smile that made him want to melt "ok so standing in a room full of people saying them not really my favourite thing"

"How about a compromise" said Nick suddenly "after all this is Vegas you can get hitched in seconds, hey you can even drive though"

"Nick be serious"

"I am, that way I'm married and you don't have to stand up in front of everyone doing something you don't believe in. we make the vows to each other And only each other."

"Nick you seriously want to get married," asked Sara staring at him in complete confusion "I thought I was the hormonal one" she sat staring at his smile "I'm not having Elvis do it" said Sara as Nick almost threw himself on her kissing her. "And not today, I think I've had enough excitement"

"It will be romantic one day well get up and do it elope together" smiled Nick

"Your mad"

"It's my hormones" smiled Nick setting of again and receiving a slap on the arm from Sara.

"Can we stop by a shop I'm hungry"

"Cravings kicking I already because I'm not going out at two in the morning to get ice cream" remarked Nick

"I've hardly had anything to eat and something tells me I'm not going to be able to sleep tonight" smiled Sara

Ten minutes later and Nick and Sara were stood in a supermarket waiting for Sara to choose what biscuits she wanted.

"Sara look at this" the isle behind him full off baby bits had distracted Nick. He was now stood brandishing a hat at Sara "it's so tiny I can't believe this would fit over someone's head"

"Well not yours" smiled Sara as Nick began to try and shove the tiny hat one Sara's head making her laugh

"Oh look we've got to get some of these," said Nick picking up a set of baby monitors.

"You're getting ahead of yourself"

"We can use them, come in Sara we have a 367 I repeat we have a 367" said Nick pretending to use one

"What's a 367?" asked Sara

"A dirty dipper" replied Nick

"Come in Nick come in Nick, you can change you own child's dipper" replied Sara with her grin when a familiar voice interrupted them.

"Something you two want to tell us?" asked Greg who was stood between Warrick and Grissom.

"Um, that could tae a while" stammered Sara as Catherine came form down an isle carrying a microwave meal.

"Oh hey….oh" stopped Cath

"We'll we were just getting some food so we've got a while" said Warrick smiling at Nick

"I think we've been cornered," said Nick suddenly realising he was still holding baby monitors"

"Come back to mine, I have microwave Chinese" smiled Cath holding the box up and almost dragging Sara along the isle.

"So are you going to tell us?" asked Greg as he and Warrick walked nick down making sure he couldn't escape.

"I think you'll want to be sitting down it's a long story" smiled Nick catching up with Sara and taking her hand.

THE END 


End file.
